The Return of Angel
by lighten14
Summary: This takes place after Meeting Someone New..Angel my OC takes an Adventure, while the Autobots and her lover try to bring her back home
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, many years before Autobot city was attacked, a disaster struck the Autobots. Optimus Prime was the leader during this time and was having a hard time understanding what was going on with his team and his friends. Optimus had come across a very old friend not so long ago, her name was Windracer, but due to some events her name had changed to Angel. Angel was the leader of the Maximals and was the carrier of the All Spark, the Matrix of Strength, the heart of Cybertron, and the heart of her home world. With Angel back with the Autobots Optimus life has been harder than hell it's self. Trying to stay in control of his team he was also trying to insure that Angel found and got her team back together. Optimus just couldn't stand it much longer but one attack lead, by Megatron, all of his problems would just disappear.

Megatron created a machine that would send any thing into the future, and he used it against the Autobots. Sadly Angel and her team went along on this mission, along with Optimus Prime, Prowl, the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Ratchet, and Jazz. Towards the end of the battle it looked like it was in the Autobots hands but then the machine was dropped, it started to firer like crazy. Megatron and his man fled from the battle while Autobots and Maximals tried to escape the machines power. Ratchet and Aurora got behind a boulder along with Optimus Prime, Prowl and Emerald hold each other close behind a tree, Sunstreaker used his body to protect Snow Blizzard, his brother Sideswipe was holding Rainracer close to his body in a ditch, and Jazz was quite enough to find a boulder just to cover him. It looked like the end of them all but then the firing stopped, it took awhile for everyone to peak out from their hiding spots. The machine had gotten damaged.

Jazz watched as his friends and their lovers slow came out of hiding and he started to wonder where his lover was. Optimus Prime slow looked around the machine and sadly found a part of Angel's wing. Angel was shot by the machine and was sent into the future. Of when? No one knows. This is her story, on how she survived the future while her friends try to fix the machine and bring her back.

Notes; this takes place after Meeting Someone New..Angel takes a little adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was woken up to the sound of battle cries; she ever so slow stood up and almost fell back down. She grape hold of herself and scanned her body for any wounds, the only outcome of her journey was part of her wing was torn off. Knowing that she would be fine with such a small wound, Angel headed towards the cries. The cries were getting louder and louder, to her it seemed that a battle was going on just through the trees that she came across. Angel was about to peak through the trees when her wings scented two objects coming her way. She drops to the ground just in time to see two bots fly over her head. Angel turned to watch the two bots have it out, punches flying all over the place. As she watched she couldn't help to think that the red bot looked filmier.

"Blaster?" She said ever so quite as they have it out. Blaster punched the other bot hard enough that some of his armor tore off, and so he ran away. Once the bot was out of sight Blaster turned around to see who called his name. He almost frozen to see is long lost friend sitting on the bare ground looking at him with scared eyes.

"Ang….Angel is that you?" Blaster tried moving closer to the bot that he thought was Angel but with her being gone for almost 20 years it almost seemed impossible for her to be here. Blaster could only think that all of this is a trap lead by the Decepticons, 'There was no way she could be alive'. Blaster stopped right in his tracks when he saw the maybe Angel stand up and heading his way.

"Blaster it is you." Angel was about to run up to him but quickly stopped when he saw him step back. "Blaster what's wrong don't you remember me." All he did was look at her not knowing if it really was her. "Blaster please it's me Angel we're great friends you me and Jazz always hang out. Please tell me that you remember me please." Angel was starting to cry worried that she didn't just travel to the future but another future. A future where she never came across the Autobots, never found her team mates.

"Wait….wait did you just say Jazz?" Angel nodded her head at him. All Blaster wanted to do was hug her to death, knowing that it really was Angel. Blaster never notices that Angel was now sitting on the ground crying. He slow kneeled down by her side now worried about her condition. "It really is you." He pulled her chin up to look into her optics, but all he saw was terrier and sadness. He then pulled her close to him for a hug.

"BLASTER! BLASTER WHERE ARE YOU?" An unfamiliar voice in the distance was calling for Blaster.

"Over here Rodimus! Angel don't worry you're in good hands now. Rodimus may be new at the whole Autobot leader thing but he has a good idea at what he's doing." Angel opened her mouth about to say something but closed it right at another red bot came through the trees along with a blue one and Perceptor. Angel could only smile at the friendly face.

"Blaster what happened to Sound… who are you?" Rodimus kneeled down to look at the scared bot in Blaster's arms. Angel took a long look at Rodimus Prime, not knowing what to think of the new leader. Rodimus too took a long look at the new bot, studying her movement to see if she was hurt in any way. "Blaster do you know her?"

Blaster was about to speak but when he saw the face that Perceptor had, all he could do was smile and nodded. Perceptor saw Blaster nod and almost ran over Rodimus. "Angel it's really you like 100% real?" Angel gave him a nod and moved over to his arms for a hug.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here." The blue bot asked in frustration of not knowing what was going on. Rodimus was now standing next to the blue bot not wanting to get run over again. "Rodimus do you know this bot?" Rodimus just shook his head. For a while the two bots watched them but when Blaster finally looked up he remembered his leader and SIC was here.

"Oh, sorry Rodimus," Blaster stood up. "Umm this is Angel." Perceptor and Angel stood up but as Angel went to shake hands with the new leader she couldn't help but notice that he was given her a strange look. She quickly retreated.

Rodimus lifted his figure and pointed it at Angel, along with opening and closing his mouth having trouble finding the right words. "Angel?" The blue bot took over. "The great Maximal Leader Angel? That Angel?" Angel now being a little scared nodded her head worried of what was going to happen next. "But but how you disappeared like 20 years ago?"

"I disappeared 20 years ago?" Angel was now more scared than even before.

"Now just hold on Magnus maybe it would be best if she heard this form us, me and Perceptor."

"That's fine but let's do it back at bass where we'll be out of nowhere and Angel can get a checkup. Don't want to have one of the greatest leaders in any trouble now." Ultra Magnus laughed a little. "Rodimus?" He didn't answer, he was still was in shook, still staring down Angel. "Rodimus?" He finally got out of it. "Are you ok there Rodimus?"

"Yea I'm fine. We should start heading back 'Sky Lynx we're ready to be picked up.'"

"On my way." Moments later Sky Lynx appeared from the sky, and landing yards away from them. Blaster and Perceptor barely left Angel's side the whole way back to Autobot City.


	3. Chapter 3

Right as they came to Autobot City Perceptor and Blaster took Angel straight to the med-bay to have her checked out. First Aid was running every test in the book on Angel to insure she was 100% healthy. "Everything seems to in order. "The only thing that worries me is the missing tip of your wing. Do you know how u lost it or how it got ripped off?" First Aid never took his eyes off the tore wing.

"The only time I can think of was when I got shoot by the machine but I can't see how that could have done it, but what worries me is how I disappeared for 20 years." Angel looked straight at Blaster and Perceptor across the room, First Aid caught the look and knew that the three had to talk something out.

"I'm going to go check some of the test. I'll be back in a bit." First Aid left the room leaving the three alone.

Angel was still staring down her old friends as they walked over. As they sat down they passed looks to get the other to start talking. "Yea ok…I guess I'll…tell it." Blaster looked down towards the floor; the small glimpse of his eyes showed cool late was starting to form. "20 years ago….that day…the day you…..you just disappeared into thin air and…..and you never came back. The machine Megatron created…..no one knew how to reverse it. We….we ended up losing all our hope…we didn't thing….we….would see you ever again…" He quickly turned and hugged the life out of Angel and all she could do was look at him in shook. "But now you're here and it's just so sad that only me and Perceptor are going to be the only ones to see you again." Perceptor was now too lunged onto Angel nearly crying his optics out with Blaster.

Angel wasn't paying much attention to the two bots lunged onto her but more on what Blaster had just said. 'It's just so sad that only me and Perceptor are going to be the only ones to see you again.' What happened to all her friends? How could it just be the two of them when she just saw all her friends and family as health as they can be? "Bl…Blaster what do you mean it's only going to be you two that see me?" Blaster didn't move from Angel's waist but just gave Perceptor a look that said 'Your turn.'

Perceptor moved upwards to look Angel in the optics. "Umm Angel there was a battle… the last battle we saw Megatron… It was at Autobot City, well I guess I mean here but we lost everybody we even lost Optimus Prime in that battle. Rodimus Prime was than born and this was all at the beginning of the battle, even just how the battle started it looked like we were all done for but Rodimus brought the light."

Angel was still a little in shook and now only had two things on her mind. "Was Jazz and my…my maximal's in the battle?"

"Jazz…he was in such bad shape when you left that he only did light work. We never wanted to put him in battle and we never did. He was sent to work on moon base 1 but they were attacked…Angel no-one survived not even the base." Angel started to cry but Perceptor knew that, that wasn't the worst part. "Your Maximal's…we lost them in the Autobot City attack." Angel started to cry even more. "Angel there is still some hope…..Silvermoon she ran away soon after you disappeared….she left leaven Aquila the Maximal leader. No-one was ready to take your place but Silvermoon IS still out there."

The doors to the Med-Bay opened letting Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and First Aid in to find two bots lunged onto their guest. First Aid didn't dare to take another step inside, but Rodimus and Ultra Magnus went straight for them. "I can see that you two can't get past all the hugs but right now I need you two back to work." Blaster stood up to head to the door but didn't get very far as to Angel had a hard grip on his hand. Blaster knew that from all the knowledge his lonely friend got she didn't want to be alone. Perceptor too stood up but gave Angel a look saying that it would be alright and that they'll see each other soon. With that Angel let go of Blaster and watched her friends leave, leaven her, the Autobot leader and the SIC alone. "How are you feeling Angel? Better I hope."

"I was feeling good before I came here but thanks for asking." Angel couldn't help but notice how strange the two new bots were acting. "Can I help you two with something?"

"Um yes we would love to know if it's true that you hold four of the most powerful and lost artifacts in the universe?" Ultra Magnus took the words right out of Rodimus's mouth.

"Yes…..yes its true. Why do you want to know?" Angel was a little worried to why they would be asking. Angel knew that these artifacts were very powerful and that if they got in the wrong hands it would be the end of the world. But she also knew that the only way that would ever happen was if she had died in a rare way.

"Um Angel if we had the knowledge of the artifacts we may be able to end the war and we can all live in peace." Rodimus was using a soft voice and his optics was filed with such passion, and love. "Angel to gain this knowledge we need to study the artifacts from outside of you so what I'm asking is..."

"NO!" Angel cut Rodimus off knowing what he was thinking. "You can't take the artifacts out of me, I would die and anyway not even Ratchet could figure out how to get the secrets. Look only I know the secrets and the world isn't ready for them."

"Now just hold on Angel, think of the good that would come out of it. Bots would be free to rum on the streets, bots can have families again, and little sparklings can come into the world again."

Angel stood up and looked Rodimus straight into the optics. "Rodimus listen to me and listen to me good. Optimus Prime was an amazing leader, and nothing got to him. You Rodimus Prime aren't close to where Optimus was before he died. So Rodimus listen to me when I say this even though Optimus was a great leader and a great Autobot he wasn't ready for the artifact's secrets so Rodimus you're far from ready." Angel walked off towards the door; she was ready to get out of the Med-bay and to go explore the base but she didn't get very far.

"Angel!" Ultra Magnus was ready to tell Angel off but before he could get very far Rodimus cut him off.

"Magnus just leave it. She's right anyway I'm nowhere close to leader that Optimus was and if she says I'm not ready than I'm not. Angel I'm sorry that I acted that way, would you like me to show you the base?"

Angel was in shook at the way Rodimus handled that, it was far from what Optimus would have done. He would of started a fight to get is respect back, maybe Rodimus was different. Angel looked over to Magnus and he looked like he was in even more shook. He couldn't even find the words to say. "Ummmm…..Sure thanks."

"Ultra Magnus can you take my place at the bridge for a little bit?"

"Yesss Sir."

Rodimus showed Angel the whole base and introduced her to most of the Autobots. It turned out the Angel knew Kup from way way back and the dinobots. Grimlock was so happy to see her again and it took awhile to get away from him. They even stopped by to see Blaster and Perceptor; they were both glade to see that she was doing better. Even though she felt better she couldn't help but wonder where her Silvermoon was.

After Rodimus showed her the base they went to the Rec-Room for some energon. Angel had to know if Rodimus knew. "Hey Rodimus do you know anything about Silvermoon?"

Rodimus Prime put down his energon cube. "I know that she's your daughter."

Angel laughed at that. "What I mean was do you know where she is?"

Rodimus took a little longer to answer this question. "Angel I know what you're going through is hard and I hate to say it but we don't know where she is but we do know that about a little more than half a week ago she was on your home world and we have reason to believe that she is still there."

"Rodimus do you think we can contact her?" Angel was feeling a little sheepish at asking such a question. To Angel seeing her would be the world and it was the only thing that she could think of.

"Of course we can come on lets go to the bridge." Rodimus had made Angel follow him to the bridge where Ultra Magnus was going over some paper work. He took a quick look but turned his hand back to his papers just to get a glimpse of Rodimus.

"Did you finally get rid of her and came back to work. You've got so much paper work Rodimus how did this even happen?" Ultra Magnus looked up at his leader to only find a pissed of Angel up in his face. "So I'll take it my first question has just been answered. What are you doing up here anyway should you be off doing some Maximal thing?" To his surprise her pissed of face just disappeared and went into a sweet smile that just made him worry.

"You know Ultra Magnus the reason I'm up here is to do a Maximal thing, which is to find my family." She patted him on the shoulder "But thanks for asking." While those two were talking Rodimus had gotten through to Silvermoon and had found out that she was heading this way anyway.

"Would you two ever get along and Angel it turns out Silvermoon was coming this way anyway, she should be here in a week. Ultra Magnus maybe it's time for me to take over the paper work and you can show Angel around a little more." Rodimus gave him a look, and Magnus got it right away.

"Hey Rodimus don't worry about it I'll just go see what Perceptor is doing in his lap seeing how you got Blaster busy up here. And I bit Ultra Magnus would love to hang up here than walking around the base acting like he's babysitting me and trust me I don't want that and I'm sure he does want that too…..See you guys later and thanks for what you guys have done." Angel walked out of the Bridge but only made it half way down the hall before her legs just gave out on her. Angel let out a second scream but stopped herself; she didn't want to get the others out there.

"What's happening?" Angel tried to stand but her legs won't move an inch. Angel started to check all her systems hoping to find the problem but nothing was coming up but then she thought it would be smart to check the artifacts. "Please let me find the answer?" After Angel got through checking the artifacts she realized that she didn't want to know. All the artifacts were heating up and gaining energy that was far needed. Before she could even take action a familiar face came around the corner. Angel looked down and could only say one word. "Spike?"

The mature human looked up at the large Autobot with wings, still drinking the water in his hand. Once he realized who the bot really was he spit out the water and started to cough but if the little oxygen he got in, he was able to get out one word as well. "Angel?" She nodded for her yes and waited tell was able to breathe again. "What….what are you doing here?" He ran over to hug her leg. "Angel, are you ok? Why are you sitting here in the hallway?" If there was any one here that she could trust it would be Spike.

"Look Spike I need your help, the artifacts are going hey wirer and I need you to go get Perceptor." Spike could see in Angel's optics that she needed help and she needed it fast.

"Ok Angel just hang in there." And like that Spike was speeding down the hallway heading to Perceptor's lab.

Angel's cooling fans kicked in just moments before Spike and Perceptor came running down the hall. Perceptor kneed down next to Angel. "Angel what's wrong? What happened?" Angel looked blankly at Perceptor. "Come on Angel, Answer Me!" Her optics started to darken. "Slaggen NO, Angel Flaggen Answer Me." With all the yelling and cursing the doors to the bridge opened with Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Blaster in the door way.

Blaster stall one minute; he ran over to Perceptor and what to be the knocked out Angel. "Perceptor what happened? Is she ok?"

Perceptor didn't take any time to look up. "I don't flaggen know. Spike came into my lab saying that Angel was in trouble and that she needed my help and when I got here her cooling fans started to kick in and her optics were going dark." Rodimus and Magnus were standing nearby checking to see what was going on.

"How can this be? First Aid just check all her systems, no virus can work that fast." That's when Perceptor looked at Blaster with an idea in his head.

"First Aid checked the systems he knew. Angel's wires are half Cybertron and half Maximal and with the artifacts within her, her systems are far from any Cybertronyine. The time travel may have made the artifacts react as a threat in her systems causing them to overheat but since there has been no sign of a threat dying her systems haven't stopped."

"So what do we do?" Blaster was freaking just as much as Perceptor was.

"I…..I don't know, this has never happened before. Me and Wheeljack always talked about this but we never found a way to stop it." He looked at Blaster. "Blaster I…I don't know if she's going to make it."

Blaster signed and put his hands be hide his head, not wanted to hear the words that came out of his friends mouth. Both looked at each other; their worlds seemed to have turned around but then when everything seem to be perfect it just all got destroyed in 2 minutes. "You two worry too much do you know that." All most too shocked both turned their heads towards Angel. Without even caring for their faces, Angel opened all four chambers that hold the artifacts. Each one gave off a bright light that blinded all optics in a 200 yard distance.

Angel signed as she watched each item slow came out of their chambers, she never like the sight of them in such poor conditions. With the little strength she had without the artifacts she brought her legs into a lotus stance. Her Spark energy glowed out of her body, as well as the energy from the artifacts. Blaster, Perceptor, Rodimus and Ultra Magnus couldn't believe what was happening in front of their optics. The energy glow started to mix with one another and images started to form, images of the past, future and present. It seemed to all go by so fast but before they knew it the glow was gone and the artifacts were back in their chambers.

Angel stood up and left Autobot city to only leave be hide some very confuse Autobots. No one knew what just happened and everyone just wanted some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

After the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons Jazz wasn't himself. He's been mobbing around the base doing nothing but work, even when Blaster invited him to a consort he said no. After that everyone in the base knew that their down-to-earth bot needed help.

Jazz was sitting in the rec-room slowly drinking his energon. Prowl, with the twins be hide him, entered the rec-room and went straight for Jazz. "Jazz, come on you gotta cheer up."

"Yea, it's not right when you act like Prowl. It's bad enough we have one, the last thing we need is to have two of him." Prowl shoot a glare at both the twins.

"Jazz we came to tell you that Perceptor, Wheeljack and Ratchet are getting closer to solving the secrets of the machine." Jazz just looked up at his buddy, not really showing and emotions.

"That's good news but I got to say hearing it for the 10th time doesn't really add up to anything good." Jazz stood up and left the rec-room. No one had ever seen him this upset before not even Prowl, his oldest friend. Everyone in the base was starting to loss hope on him ever being the upbeat bot he once was even Prowl was starting to give in.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Angel returned to Autobot City, she didn't really want to go back but she thought it would be the smart thing to do. But as she took her first step in the City bots from all over were coming to yell and hug the life out of her again.

"Angel, where have you been?"

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you're worried sick?" Blaster and Perceptor were given the worried sick and don't do that again speech, while hugging her to death. Until now Angel didn't really realized how much she meant to this two. Of course she knew them and would talk to them back in the day but she never thought that they would go through all this for just her.

"Angel!" A firm voice shocked all three out of their armor. Blaster and Perceptor moved away from Angel not wanted to get in their leaders way. "What One Earth Did You Think You Were Doing Out There? You Could Have Been Attacked By The Decepticons!"

"And when did you start to care about my health Rodimus? Because from are early convections it more sounds like you're worried of the artifacts falling into the Decepticons hands." Angel wasn't going to get yelled at for no good reason.

"That's It I'm Going To Take The Artifacts If You Like It Or Not! Ultra Magnus!" Magnus started to come her way when all of a sudden the alarm system started to go off. "Oh great, now what?"

"Decepticons 100 yards from the base, this is not a drill." Rodimus started to talk to one of his bots on his co link getting the information he needed.

"OK theirs only 10 of them, it's going to be easy and when we're done I'm going to get those artifacts into save hands." Angel was now really pissed off, here she was for only 2 days and she's being treated like a sparkling.

"NO this is what's going to happen. You're going to be a good little Autobot and stay here while I take care of the Decepticons." Before Rodimus could even say another word, Angel flew away toward her next battle.

Before Angel even got out of the city's boundaries she had already shoot down 3 Decepticons. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus were standing there with their mouths open, not believing what had happened in front of their eyes, where as Blaster and Perceptor were just laughing their heads off. Sadly enough it only took Angel about 10 minutes to fight off the other Decepticons.

"And that's how you do it boys." Angel said flying down. It was dead quick; Rodimus and Ultra Magnus were still standing there with their mouths open. Angel turned to Blaster and Perceptor who were stilling on each other on the floor. "You know what's sad? It usually takes me 5 minutes to fight them off not 10."

Rodimus started to open and close his mouth. "What?" With that one word Blaster and Perceptor started to burst out laughing again unable to stop them self. After six minutes of laughter Angel finally waked them both on the head to get them to shut up.

"You two need a life."

"Hey we have one it's just been to long since we've seen those two in such a shock." Perceptor pointed to Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Who were still unable to speak.

Blaster finally gave in; he patted Rodimus on the back to help him get out of shock. "See Rodimus Angel was one of our best fighters; well I guess I should say is one of our best fighters. If you had Astrotain here he would be able to tell yea how many times Angel kicked the Decepticon's butts. And if I can recall back in the day they were scared of her hahahahahahahahaha those were the good days."

"Blaster you talk way too much when it comes to that topic." Angel turned to Rodimus. "Rodimus I highly understand that you think the artifacts would be better in your hands but as you can see when it comes to my fellow Autobots and the artifacts I don't stop at nothing to keep them save. So if it's ok with you I think I'm going to keep them for now." Angel rose out her hand hopping to get a hand shack from the leader.

Rodimus looked at Angel then down at her hand. "Angel I….I…please excuses me." Rodimus left the group, not understanding what was going on, why he was acting the way he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel and Blaster were hanging out in Perceptor's Lab, while Perceptor was going over some very old records that contained information on Megatron's old machine. This has gone for hours now and nothing new had shown up.

Angel and Blaster were sitting on Perceptor's work table while Perceptor was taking apart his lab, papers and data pads were all over the place; you won't be able to walk through without stepping on something. Blaster watched but after so many hours he was starting to get bored, but Angel on the other hand had her head in the clouds thinking about Rodimus.

"Angel!"

"Uh, what Blaster?"

"I asked you if you wanted to get out of here that way Perceptor could have more room."

"OO no you don't, you two are going to stay here and help me out for once."

"Help you? You're the one that said not to touch anything."

"That doesn't mean you can just get up and leave." Angel was just sitting there thinking while Blaster and Perceptor were yelling back and forth. She just blocked it out not caring for that they were yelling over. Who knows how long they went for?

"ANGEL!" This time, both Blaster and Perceptor were yelling at her.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You seem so out of it lately."

"I've just been thinking."

"About?" Perceptor pushed her on.

Angel let out a sigh. "Do you guys think Rodimus is ok?"

Perceptor and Blaster looked back one another, not seeing that one coming. "Um I don't know Angel. I mean he is still very new to the whole Leader thing but I think he'll be ok."

"I think I'm going to go see him, I have a feeling I'm part to blame here anyway. Have fun you two and don't destroy each other." Angel walked out of Perceptor's lab and headed towards Rodimus's room.


End file.
